Friday the 13th
by NSwimGirl-456
Summary: This is a story about friends that go to a dance on Friday the 13th and it goes horribly wrong! Please read and comment!
1. The Dance

I was so excited because this was the first dance of the year! My friends and I were so happy because we all had boyfriends. Well, I didn't have a boyfriend yet, but I knew that Edward was going to ask me out at the dance and we were going to dance and have a great time. Hopefully the night would end with a kiss. I'm a big wisher as you probably can tell, but anyone can wish right?

"Hey Bella! What's up?"  
"Nothing much. I'm really excited for the dance how about you?"

"Oh yeah, about the dance, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
Oh my god! Is he really asking me right now? I thought it was going to be at the dance? Oh well I'll take it whenever it comes: D!

"Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date."  
"Of course I'll go with you!"

"Okay, so do you know what color dress you're going to be wearing?"

"Yeah, red with silver sparkles."

"Okay so a red tie and a red corsage."

"Alright, so we're all set. I can't wait!"

"Me either I'll pick you up at 5:00 for dinner, then we'll go to the dance is that alright?"

"Yeah sounds good. Are we inviting our friends?"  
"Yeah, I'll invite Jasper and Emmett."  
"Okay, I'll invite Alice and Rosalie."

"Okay see you at 5:00."

"Okay, bye!"

That was probably one of the best days of my life. But my mood was a little dampened by one of Rosalie's comments.

"Hey girls, have any of you noticed that the dance is tonight?"

"Duh!" Alice said.

"Well do you guys have any idea of what day it is day?"

"Yeah it's Friday." I replied a little confused.

"Yeah, Friday the 13th!!!!!!!" Rosalie said.

"Oh my god Rose, do you really think anything will happen, all those stories are stupid and are made just to scare you!"

"Ok, that's what you think. I believe in Friday the 13th and I think that someone is going to happen to all of us."

"Whatever Rose, Edward asked me to the dance, so nothing that you THINK is going to happen there is going to stop me from going with my dream guy!"

"Relax you guys, I was just joking around!"

Alice and I believed her, and we all were excited about the dance and nothing could stop us from having a fun time, or at least that's what we thought…


	2. Please gather on the rightside of thegym

"Bella, you don't want to keep Edward waiting, do you?"

"No!" I screamed from upstairs still putting the finishing touches on my look. I needed to look amazing tonight; otherwise Edward might not like me and might go after all the other girls lined up to go out with him. Luckily I was first in line and I wasn't going to do anything to mess that up.

"Bella, I wouldn't blame him if he leaves right now!" Charlie screamed from downstairs.

"It's fine Chief Swan, she can take all the time that she wants, really it's okay." Edward said. Jeez, Edward was just so nice.

"Okay, well suit yourself, I'm gonna go watch some t.v. tell me when you're about to leave, I want at least one picture of you two love birds."

"Okay, will do Chief."

When I walked down the stairs I saw Edwards jaw drop. It was the best feeling in the world knowing that I impressed Edward with the way that I looked. I was surprised because Edward is very picky with the girls he likes. I knew that I looked beautiful, but not as absolutely stunning as Edward. He was sporting a nice black suit with faint white stripes, along with his red silk tie, and a wonderful eggshell undershirt. He looked amazing especially his hair I don't even know how to describe it other than saying it was amazing. I wanted to kiss him right then and there and I could tell that he wanted it too, but he looked at Charlie and said, "We're ready for that picture now."

I will admit that I was a little upset that he didn't say how beautiful I was. He just put on the corsage and got a picture and then we left to go eat dinner.

We went to this nice steak house for dinner and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all there eating their steaks happily _(author's note: I know what you're thinking, they can't eat human food without throwing up, but in my story some aren't vampires and they aren't related either. _I guess that I made us a little late. Oh well, if it meant more time in the car alone with Edward then who cares?

"Hey you guys where were you?"

"We ran into some traffic." Edward lied. I was grateful that he didn't tell his friends that I took a generation to get ready, I didn't really care if Alice and Rosalie knew, they probably already did whenever they looked at me they had that look that screamed "You look amazing! How long did that take?!" I was glad that people were noticing, if anyone didn't I would have screamed considering how much time I put into this look.

"So you guys," Rosalie tauntingly said, "It's Friday the 13th do you guys know anyone that's playing any tricks?"

"No, I don't believe in that stuff." Said Alice, Alice's date, and Rosalie's date.

"I thought that I heard that some people are going to fake a murder scene and the dance." Emmett snorted happily. I always thought that Emmett was a little weird, but I didn't care, he was Edward's right hand man.

"Ha," Edward laughed, "Do you really think that something is going to happen, they wouldn't let us have dances for the rest of our high school years if anyone pulled something like a "murder scene."

"Yeah, you'd have to be pretty stupid to pull something like that." Jasper added.

"Well, I'm excited to see how it turns out," Rosalie said, "Let's get outta here."

So we all got into our cars and drove to the dance, all seemed normal going there.

"Do you really think that something is going to happen at the dance?" I asked timidly.

"No Bella, you have absolutely nothing to worry about and if something does happen, which it won't, I will be there to protect you." Edward always had a way of calming me.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now, I'm ready to put all that behind me and have an awesome night."

"Good, because I know we're going to have a fun time tonight."

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward parked perfectly neck to the lamppost so that we could find our way back to the car at the end of the dance. It's always pitch black outside and I wouldn't have even thought that park by a lamppost. Knowing me, I would have parked in the middle of know where, luckily I had Edward.

"Are you ready to have the best dance of your life?"

"You bet I am! Let's go!"

So we walked into the school hand in hand just like all the other couples trying to cram in the doors at the same time. We got there pretty early and the rest of our group wasn't there yet. We decided that we would wait for them inside of the gym (where everyone was dancing) instead of out in the cold.

"I wonder where everyone is." Edward asked.

"I have no idea, Rose is a slow driver I know that for sure, and I don't know about your friends, they seem like they would come pretty fast, am I right"

"Yeah, they drive at least 10 over the speed limit."

"See, Rose drives at least 10 under."

"I could see how that would look," Edward chuckled.

He was so hot! I couldn't' help myself I just jumped in front of him, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. His lips were cold as ice, but I didn't care. At first he was hesitate, but then he got really into it and we stood there kissing like that for at least three minutes before someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Bella and Edward, is anyone home?" Emmett joked.

'Oh, oh, OH!" Edward said embarrassed.

"Yeah umm, let's dance."

So we all went onto the dance floor and started dancing. It was really fun and we stopped to get a little snack or drink every once in a while, but otherwise we were just dancing the whole time. They played great music, and Edward and I danced during three slow songs and I tried to kiss him during one, but he spun me around instead. After that, there wasn't much eye contact either. I wondered if I had done something wrong. I didn't think that I did, but who knows, Edward was a complex young man.

"Did I do something to you?" I asked Edward suddenly while we were getting a drink.

"No, what made you think that?"  
"Oh ok well, it just seems that you have been avoiding my eyes all night, and you won't …k-kiss me either." I don't know why but the word kiss was hard to get out. I thought that I might be getting emotional soon, so I drank a bunch of punch and pretended to yawn so that I had an excuse if my eyes started to water.

"Well, Bella I have a something very important to tell you, and it's always very important that no one knows but you. It's too crowded here, so I can't tell you. I'm sorry that I have to let you know that I have a secret and then not tell you, but it's just not safe here.

"Okay, I guess we can talk on the way home?"

"Maybe, it all depends what happens at the dance."

"What do you mean?!" I said panicked, "I thought that you said nothing would happen?!"

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry that I lied, but I just have this feeling that something bad might happen. It's just a feeling though Bella, calm down. I'm probably just a little confused with what Rosalie and Emmett had to say about tonight. You have to admit that it's a little weird that the council is holding a dance on Friday the 13th."

"Ya think?! That's what I've been trying to make you see, but you're so sure nothing is going to happen, or at least you were sure and now you're freaking me out. Let's just go home."

"No Bella, I'm not taking you home just because you're scared of something that isn't going to happen."

"Oh come on Edward, you're telling me that you have no doubt in your mind that we are going to be safe here? If that's the case, then I'll gladly stay here with you, but if not, then I would like you to take me home."

I knew that Edward was probably just going to say that he didn't have a doubt just to make me feel better, and to make me stay, and I didn't have a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't stay, but Edward was really freaking me out with his mind changes.

That's when the music stopped, the punch started shaking and the girls started to scream. We heard over the loud speaker: "Ladies and Gentlemeat! Thank you for coming to tonight's show. We have for you tonight dancing, food and beverages, and even entertainment. You have one chance to leave, otherwise you'll have to stay for the whole night, and you can't leave. It's going to be fun, I'll tell you that much, everything else is a surprise! Now, if you're leaving, you may try to leave the back doors, otherwise, please move to the right side of the gym, opposite of the bleachers."

Everyone was freaked out now, we had no idea what was going on. So we all obeyed and went to the right side of the gym, opposite of the bleachers. I saw some people trying to leave through the back doors, but they seemed to be stuck. I looked up at Edward and his eyes were shut, and his nose was wrinkled like he smelled something so fowl that he could hardly bear it.


	3. The Screaming

"Edward? Edward? Are you okay?!" I asked frantically while standing on the right side of the gym waiting for my death. I could just smell the fear of all the others around me, just waiting to see some ax murderer come through the doors and chop off all of our heads.

"Shhh!" Edward hissed. I was appalled; I couldn't believe that I was just shushed by my dream guy. Right now he didn't look so dreamy with his face all scrunched up and that wild look in his eyes, and his shushing took away from it a little bit too.

"Edward, come on, what's going on I want to go home!" I begged.

"Well I'm sorry Bella, but you can't go home now, something's going to happen, but I just want to let you know that you're going to be alright…" I was a little bit worried when he said that because he kind of drifted off when he said that I was going to be alright, like he didn't really mean it at all. That was when I really started to freak out. I had no idea what was going on, I couldn't talk to anyone, and I really had to go to the bathroom. That was when things really started to get freaky. And I remembered the day when I first met Edward, Alice and Rosalie…

_Flashback:_

Rosalie, Edward, and Alice POV:

"Hey, look at the new girl!" Rosalie said to Alice.

"Yeah she looks really nice, we should invite her to sit with us."

"Hey Rosalie and Alice, where's Emmett and Jasper?"

"I'm not sure, I think that they're still in class, they were in Health, so you know all about Mr. Smith, always letting the kids out late."

"Yeah, have you guys met the new girl?"

"We were actually just talking about her. Alice wants to invite to sit with us at lunch, what do you think?"

"Well, actually come to think of it, I need to go ask my physics teacher something. I'll catch up with you guys, tell me how she is, bye!"

"Well that was a little strange." Rosalie commented.

"Yeah it was, but whatever, let's go get Bella."

"Bella?"

"The new kid! You know I bet she wouldn't appreciate you calling her the "new kid" she has a name and it's Bella!" Alice informed Rosalie.

"Okay, okay, let's go meet Bella."

Bella POV

"Okay so what's your schedule Bella? Have you met any cute boys? What's your favorite class? Who's your favorite teacher?"

I thought that my head was going to explode because of all Jessica's questions. I really needed some little distraction so that I would have an excuse to get out of this hell hole. What I really needed was another pair of friends so that I could eat lunch with them, but unfortunately, I didn't have any other than Jessica and Mike and they sat at lunch together, so no separation there. I had two other options, pretend that I really had to go to the bathroom and eat my lunch in there, or pretend that I had to go to the office and sort out some schedule trouble, meet a few new people, then sit with them. And if she saw me, then I said that they begged me to sit with them and I just couldn't say no. But I just couldn't do any of those things, they were all too mean. I needed someone to come and get me, but who would do that? Just as the thought popped into my mind, I saw two of the most beautiful girls in the school coming up to me. I thought that they were coming to get there lunch but then the short one said,

"Hey, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

I saw Jessica look at me and give me the "you're-sitting-with-me-right" look. I decided not to make eye contact with her, and pretend that I didn't see her face.

"Yeah sure, where will we sit?"

"Umm, right over there." Rosalie pointed to a table in the corner of the room where it was nice and shady.

"Okay, cool" I replied. I was really glad that they saved me from Jessica. They seemed like really nice people and I had a strong feeling that we were going to be best friends.

That first day at lunch was one of the best days of my life. I met my two best friends and I didn't know it, but my future boyfriend.

-Later that same day-

"Hey, I'm Edward, I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you at lunch like everyone else, I had, um, business to do." Edward said from the right side of the door after school. I will admit that I jumped because I was surprised to find him there and also because his voice was as smooth as freshly shaved legs. I was so surprised that I forgot to talk back.

"Are you okay Bella? Do you need something?"

"No, no I'm fine thank you. Um, hi. That's fine that you couldn't meet me at lunch, we're meeting now. I'm Bella and you're Edward, so now we have the introduction part down." I can't believe that I just said that! Whenever I get tense I said the stupidest things.

"Okay, well I've heard a lot about you today."

"Really, who's been talking?"

"No one was really talking about you, just thinking."

THAT WAS MY FIRST CLUE THAT MAYBE EDWARD IS MORE THAN JUST THE PERFECT GUY THAT I MET MY JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. MAYBE JUST MAYBE HE WAS SOMETHING MORE, MAYBE A SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING. THERE HAD TO BE AN EXPLANATION SO I SEARCHED AND SEARCHED AND SEARCHED. WHEN HE INVITED ME OVER TO HIS HOUSE THE LISTEN TO MUSIC, I SEARCHED HIS ROOM AND HIS KITCHEN AND BATHROOM. ALL WAS NORMAL EXCEPT THE FRIDGE WAS STOCKED A LITTLE TOO MUCH FOR A NORMAL PERSON TO EAT. MAYBE HE WAS GOING TO HAVE COMPANY.

I didn't have any time to waste because Edward was freaky fast, he could be somewhere and then the next minute he would be across the room in the blink of an eye. So I quickly closed the fridge and left the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, so I think that I should be getting you home, you've had a long first day of school, and probably a boat load of homework, so I'll take you home now."  
"No, that's fine I have all night to do my homework I'm going to excuse myself and have Alice pick me up because we were going to drive around town. So you can start your homework so that you can have a long peaceful night."

"Well, thanks, but I don't think that's possible."  
"Huh? For Alice to drive me around or the homework and sleep part?"

"Um, just never mind. Let me drive you home." That right there was the second clue, why couldn't he tell me?

_THINKING BACK ON THE FLASHBACK (IN REAL TIME NOW) _

I really wish that I just asked him what was going on then, and I don't know why I didn't I guess that I was absorbed in him and I didn't see his flaws. But now I had a pretty strong feeling that we were going to die, so I decided to just ask him.

"Edward, remember the first day that we met?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he replied a little confused.

"Well, when I went to your house that night, and I looked in the fridge, I noticed that there was way too much food in your fridge for just you, so were you having company or something?"

"No, that was all for…m-me." Edward said, a little hesitant

"Okay, well I don't think that you can eat that much without half of that food rotting. Secondly how come you can go from one side of the room to another in the blink of an eye?"

"Bella, this is no time to talk about that, I could very well die in this place, but…"

He stopped. He didn't say anything more, I kept trying to talk to him but he would listen. His eyes were fixed on the doors behind us. He had closed his eyes once again with a look of deep concentration on his face. His nose was still wrinkled like he smelled the nastiest smell on earth. It looked like it burned for him to smell it. I tried to ask him what it was but whenever I talked his eyes scrunched together more and more. I thought that his eyes were going to explode under the pressure.

Then out of no where Edward screamed "EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND, THIS ISN'T A JOKE AND YOU ARE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER! IF YOU CAN FIND A WAY OUT THEN LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU CAN. DON'T THINK THAT THIS ISN'T REAL BECAUSE IT IS AND WHAT'S GOING TO COME OUT OF THOSE DOORS IS PLANNING TO KILL YOU!"

Most people looked at him like he was crazy, but then right away they tried to find something to open the doors and the school chaperone that helped build the gym suddenly wished that he had put in some windows.


	4. Meeting Someone new

_Hey readers!_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm really happy that you guys like my story so far. If anything is confusing, please specifically tell me so that I can either clear it up for you or fix it in the story._

_Thanks so much!_

_NSwimGirl-456_

"Edward, you have to tell me now, what's going on?" I pleaded.

"Bella, I don't have time to explain, we are seriously in danger!"

"How do you know can you like read minds or something?!" I asked franticly

"Umm, no where did you get that idea?" Edward lied.

"You're kidding me right? You have way too much food for yourself, you're crazy fast, you can't sleep, and now you can read minds?! You're kidding right?!" I asked. I knew that I sounded crazy, but I didn't care the only people that would back me up on this were Rosalie and Alice. Where were they? Oh no! oh no!

"EDWARD?! WHERE'S ROSALIE AND ALICE AND EVEN EMMETT AND JASPER?"

"What are you talking about? They're safe."

"How do you know? Tell me right now how you know all of this information just by standing her bossing people around and making your face look like someone poured lemon juice all over it."

"Bella, that's what I have to tell you about, all the things that you said before are a side-effect I guess you could say of what I am."

"What are you talking about Edward you're a human, you're a young man."

"That's exactly it, you think that I am and I manipulate people into thinking I am by pretending to be one. I'm not a human Bella, I'm just not a human."

"What the hell are you talking about Edward!? How can you not be human are you like an alien? A superhero? Come on tell me."

"Well, I'm kind of the opposite of a superhero Bella, I can't tell you what I am here, I'm sorry I'll die if I do."  
"Well we're gonna die anyway!!!!! So why not just tell me right NOW?!!?!"

"Because Bella, I have values and I know that I can fight the "enemy" that's coming right now."

"What enemy? I see no enemy! Edward you're really starting to freak me out. What's going on you have to tell me right now! I don't care how crazy it is."

"Well you're right, I can't sleep, I'm impossibly fast, I don't eat human food, and yes the craziest thing is that I can read minds."

"Good, we can use that against the thing that's trying to kill us! What's it thinking?"

"Wow Bella I really underestimated you. I thought you would have flipped out and left, or tried to leave in this case. But you can't help with this you have to go on the ground along with everyone else. In fact, if you want to help you can put everyone in a bathroom, or a corner of the room with their backs turned. Don't let anyone see what's happening it will be the end of me, and possibly you."

"Edward, I don't know if I can do it without the whole truth. I want to know what's happening."

"Bella, you have to do this there is no choice it's either you help me or you die. Which one do you chose, and I really hope it's help because after we come out of here alive, I'll tell you the complete truth, everything about me I'll tell you I won't leave a second out. Granted it'll take awhile, but I'll do it, for you."

"You promise?"

"Promise, now can you please get everyone in one corner or little room away from here?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

But before I had a chance to even move my lips to say "Everyone follow me to safety." The doors opened. In the door way were four massive dark figures. I couldn't see with Edward in the way. I tried to move, but everyone way that I went Edward went to the same way. It was like he didn't want me to see him. I was upset, but I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A SEAT AND WATCH THE SHOW IT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY ENTERTAINING. WATCH ME WIPE OUT A WHOLE SPECIES OF BLOODSUCKERS"

Now everyone was terrified everyone was either screaming or crying. No one knew what was going on let alone who was talking or how to stop it from happening. Everyone wanted to leave including me, but the way that Edward told me to get everyone away made me believe that I needed to do this for everyone's sake. And if it wasn't for me then I was worried that we might all day that horrible night on Friday the 13th. Just then, thinking about how it was Friday the 13th I thought about Rosalie which made me think of Alice. Where were they? I wasn't going to let them die in here because I wasn't brave enough to try and look for them. I needed to go. I decided to try and ask Edward if I could.

"Edward, I know you're kind of busy and all, but do you know where Rosalie and Alice are?"

"They're safe, but you have to get everyone in another room."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

I was really really scared, but I decided not to show it. I thought that Edward would already know since he could read minds. He was so different than I thought he was. I thought that I knew him I thought that we were soul mates that we knew everything about each other, but I was way wrong. Apparently there was this huge secret that no one could know about. I couldn't believe it I thought that we told each other everything; I guess I have more to learn about trust and communication. But I had other things to worry about. Like my life!!! I hurried up and gathered everyone and lead them to the bathroom. Surprisingly everyone was very obedient and they all listened. I guess people will do anything when it comes to saving themselves.

"Okay everyone in order for you guys to live, I need to you to come with me. We're going to hide in the bathroom while a few special people take care of the mess."

I don't know why but I had this feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach that Edward was going to save us. I knew he had it under control, I didn't know how, but I knew he did.

"Who's going to save us?" a few people asked.

"How do they know who it is and how to get them out of here?"

"Just trust me you guys, we're in good hands and we're all going to come out of here alive." I tried to soothe them, but I knew there was no use."

"How do you know, this isn't some joke, this is our lives here." screamed one of the popular girls.

"Exactly, it's our lives we're dealing with, so why would you not try everything you can to save yourself. Step one: Following me to the bathroom to hide from the things that want to kill us."

That got them, they all followed me quickly into the bathroom, and some even ran there. But I was so glad that I got them to listen, it was the first step to saving everyone's life. Now it was up to Edward. I didn't understand how he was going to do it, but I believed in him.

"You're not taking Bella, she didn't do anything wrong. Why do you want her anyway?" I heard Edward say in a firm voice. They wanted me? For what? What did I ever do to them?

"You need to hand her over to us, you don't have a choice, it's her, or everybody in this gym dies right now." Some guy in a really deep voice said.

I knew what I had to do. Based on the conversation, I knew that I had to give myself up to save everyone. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I needed to do this. So I told everyone to stay here and that everything was going to be alright and I walked into the gym. I was about 100 yards away from Edward when he said, "Bella, get back with the others, there is no way that I'm letting you go with them."

"Edward, it's something that I have to do, I'm not going to let all these people die just because I was selfish and wanted to live and let them die." I choked out.

"Bella, you don't understand just stand back with the others."

"Wait a second, she doesn't know your secret? She doesn't know about your lifestyle let alone species? She doesn't know that we're your enemies." asked the guy with the really deep voice. I still couldn't see anything that "enemies" were in the dark and all I could make out was four lumpy blobs of black. Then I saw in the corner, the boy that was talking.

"What are they talking about Edward, is this what you were going to tell me about? You're secret, right?"

"This is not the time or place to discuss that. It's a private thing and we aren't talking about it here!" Edward firmly said.

"What are you talking about Eddie!? It's the perfect time to let her know who you are!" The boy said.

"Yeah, let her know why you're so fast, why you don't eat or sleep, and why you can read minds. Just tell her get it over with, unless you want her to hear our version." said another man with a very deep voice.

"Edward, what are they talking about you're version?" I asked confused.

"Bella, we're sorry to say this but Edward hasn't told you in time. It's time for you to come with us."

Before I knew it, Edward was standing protectively in front of me, but from behind one of the huge blobs took me. It was running so fast and it swung me on it's back and ran on all fours. I was thinking that maybe it was a horse, but I didn't hear any footsteps. So then I thought a bear. That was a bad idea.

"Edward! HELP ME!!!!" I cried, but I think I was too far away to have him hear me.

"Bella, don't worry you're going to be fine." I heard Edward's voice say. I couldn't see him though, not with everything zooming by then I saw a flash of red and I knew it was him. I knew that I'd be alright. But another one of the big blobs took him out and I couldn't find him anymore.

"BELLLLLAAAA!!" was the last thing I heard from Edward.

I started to cry and cry. I didn't know where I was going or what to do, without Edward, I was nothing. I was alone sitting on some animal's back running at the speed of light. I didn't know where I was going.

"Ouch!" I said as I was thrown to the ground. I must have dozed off because I was off of the animal's back and I was sitting in the middle of a tiny room with a couch and a TV.

"Hey Bella, my name is Jacob, nice to finally meet you."


	5. Talking

"Who are you? What have you done with Edward? What was I riding on?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down Bella its okay everything is fine." Jacob stated like nothing happened at all.

"Why did you take me? Why am I here? Why do I feel like I need to be here? Answer my questions!"

"Okay, I will, but first do you need anything to eat or drink, because I'm starving." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I always thought that when you were kidnapped, it was a horrible thing and the person would hurt you and make you answer questions. I still couldn't see that well I didn't get a good look at my kidnapper, but I felt a need to be by him, so I followed him to what I figured was going to be the kitchen.

"So, you want to know where your bloodsucker is huh? Well, I can't tell you that, but I can answer any other questions that you have for me." Jacob said while biting into the biggest apple I've ever seen.

"Well, I'm really confused right now, so just one question at a time. What the hell is a bloodsucker, and how does that apply to my Edward?"

"Ohh, feisty! I like it," he chuckled, "Edward is a vampire Bella."

"What? There is no such thing! No, he can't be because he would have sucked my blood already." I asked confused.

"That's exactly it, he's a "vegetarian" vampire. He kills animals and sucks their blood. I guess they think its better, but it's just as bad considering that we're animals too."

"How do you know, have you seen him umm, in action?" I asked confused in how to put my question.

"You mean have I ever seen him kill an animal by snapping it's neck and sucking the life out of it? No, I haven't been I've fought him before. Have you not noticed all the signs? You've had to have touched him before, he's ice cold. He can read people's minds that should have been the last straw for you. He can travel as fast as light, but not as fast as me," He proudly said, "He never eats, and if he does, you see him disappear afterwards, wanna know why? Because he's out in the forest throwing it up. He's a villain and he shouldn't be on this earth!"

"Edward is my boyfriend and I won't listen to these lies that you tell me!" I just couldn't believe that Edward could be such a horrible person, well not even that a horrible thing! I was appalled and I couldn't bear to think about it anymore, so I decided to ask another question.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Well like I said before. My name is Jacob Black."

"Okay," I said, satisfied with his answer, "If you're just a normal human then how can you be an enemy of Edward's kind, you should be his food."

"You're a smart one; well I'm not a human Bella. Okay, well why not just get everything out in the open, I'm a werewolf."

"You're kidding me, who's behind all of this? Why are all these mystical creatures coming to life in front of me, I'm not buying any of it. But whatever, next question: Why do I feel that I need to be here?"

"Well, I can't answer that question for you, that's a feeling that you have and I have it too, I guess that we were just meant for each other."

"No, I'm meant for Edward! And no one else!"

"Okay, that's fine to believe that, but later you may not believe that statement."

"Whatever, I'm not believing anything that you say right now, and unless I get some proof, I doubt you're ever going to be able to gain my trust."

"Ok, well then I better just get everything out in the open. Okay, well here's the truth. When a werewolf finds the person that will complete him forever and ever, it's called imprinting. It doesn't happen to all werewolves. Very few actually, and so when it happens, it's a very special bond between two people. It can be from a new born to an elderly person. A werewolf can imprint on anyone of the opposite sex. And I imprinted on you. All you need is one look and you'll be set for life. That's why you feel the need to be here and me too."

"Hold your horses, is there any way for us to break this "bond" that we have?"

"Why would you want to break something so precious, and no there isn't a way to break it. We're set for life remember?"

It was extremely odd because as soon as he said this, I got a clear view of what he looked like, the situation, and the fact that I couldn't do anything about it, so why fight it. I knew that I was missing Edward, but I never felt like this before. I liked the feeling a lot, and I didn't want it to leave. I would really miss Edward, but I wasn't going to fight this feeling if there was no chance to leave it alone.

"So, this is a friend relationship right?"

"Well, it starts out as one, especially if you're either extremely old or young, but if you're the same age, it's kind of a romantic relationship."

"Oh ok, well let's start out as friends."

"Ok, we'll have each other for as long as we live."

"So is Edward going to die?" I asked tearing up.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, he's going to get hurt, but you can't underestimate the power of an angry vampire especially when he hears my thoughts that you're happy that we're together."

"Hey, hey, hey, I never said that, I'm just saying that if I can't stop this then why fight it. If I could stop it I would have already, but like you said there is no way to.

"Yeah, well if Edward escapes and finds you, then he could……but that won't h-h-happen, I hope." Jacob said not very convincingly.

"Well why didn't you say that!? I thought that it was going to be the whole truth! Huh? Whatever happened to that?! I love Edward, not you and if there is some way for him to win me back then he's gonna do it. I just have to think it right? Okay so I'm going to think it and he'll hear it and he'll know where to find me." I said panicked.

"Well, there is one little problem with that plan, he can't read your mind, so you might have some trouble with that part, but otherwise good thinking!" Jacob said smiling.

I couldn't believe that he didn't care one bit that he was ruining two lives by stealing me: mine and Edward's. We couldn't live without each other. So I decided that I needed to run away. That night, at midnight, I got up and walked to Edward's house. I thought that if he was a vampire, he might have some evidence there.


	6. Together Again

Edward's POV

"You better let me go you mongrels!" I screamed.

"Not a chance, you'll just go get Bella, and we can't let that happen." yelled one of Jacob's pack members.

"Well what did she ever do to you guys anyway?" I asked.

"Technically, she didn't do a thing, but Jacob did and there's nothing you can do about it, well there's one thing…" slipped another pack member.

"What did he do to her and how can I fix it? I know that there's a way, and I'm going to figure it out anyway, so you might as well just tell me." I pleaded.

"No, you just know there's a way. There's millions of possibilities, and so we're going to let you figure that out on your own. Now we're going to tell you what Jacob did to Bella." The first pack member said.

That was the wrong choice of words. Edward, filled with rage, jumped on the helpless boy, he couldn't transform with him hanging on him, so he had nothing to do but take whatever was going to be dished out. Luckily for him the other pack members transformed and Edward was being attacked. There were four angry wolves on his back and he was on top of some poor boy. But that poor boy made Edward angry. Once Edward remembered that rage, he threw the wolves off of his back and started to attack them. They all laughed because they thought that it was funny that he was trying to kill five werewolves (the boy that Edward was on top of got up and transformed). But boy were they mistaken.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This part gets a little bit gross, so if you don't like gross things you don't have to read it, all you have to know is that he kills all the werewolves! The rest of the story continues after the next author's note. Thanks! Keep reading! Enjoy! :]_

Edward decided that if he was going to get out of this alive, he needed to take down the largest one first, so he zeroed in on him. Boy was he big, but Edward knew he could do it. He jumped on his back and bit him on the top of his head. The wolf howled with pain and he bit Edward's arm. There was a huge crack there now. Edward got his mouth around the wolf's neck and snapped it. Edward killed his first werewolf in Forks. But he didn't have time to celebrate, he had four more to kill The second biggest was actually the most challenging. He put up a big fight. Edward bit his arm, and the wolf bit his leg and so on. Until Edward, got the killing bite by biting him in the chest and releasing all of his venom into the werewolf. The last three were easy. Except the last wolf slashed his huge paw across Edward's leg. It was dripping with venom and Edward couldn't feel it. He thought that he was going to have to get it removed, but he decided that he would just deal with the pain.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, if you stopped reading before, then you can read now! It wasn't that bad, but if you don't like that kinda stuff, I just wanted to warn you :]_

Just then, Edward thought of Bella and he tried to listen to her thoughts, but he got nothing, just like every other time he tried. He finally heard something that caught his attention. It was Jacob's thoughts.

"Okay, so I'm here with Bella and it seems that she likes the idea that we're going to be together forever well ha-ha to you Cullen! Yeah that's right bloodsucker, I imprinted on your girlfriend! Sucks for you. But Bella's amazing, pretty, cool, sweet, and funny. And she's mine Edward, so you can't have her anymore!" Then Edward caught a little bit that he didn't think Jacob wanted to have him hear, "…Except if he kills me and my pack because then no one would be there to take my place if my pack was gone, and if I was dead, then Edward could get Bella…" That was it, that was Edward's chance he just killed Jacob's whole pack, or what he thought was his whole pack, so it was just Jacob left, and he looked so scrawny Edward thought that it would be easy to kill him. He wanted to very badly, but he didn't know if Bella would take him back after she found out he was a vampire.

So Edward decided that he would go to his house to think about his options. He knew that he needed to talk to Bella, to see what she wanted. Because if she didn't want him then Edward would want her to be happy with Jacob, but Edward had a feeling that Bella would find a way to forgive him for his lies and they would be together forever. But if that wasn't true, then Edward didn't know what he would do. He would leave Bella and Jacob to live a happy life and then he would go back to being the lonely guy he didn't have an real friends.

"Home sweet home," Edward said to himself once he was in his house.

"Edward?!" screamed Bella.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Edward asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen" Bella said.

Edward was so happy to hear her voice. I can't believe it's really you Edward said as he hugged Bella. Bella was crying and they just sat there hugging and crying and talking about Bella slept on Edward's shoulder that night, having terrible nightmares of what was to come in the future.


End file.
